Sibling Love
by DarthJamaay
Summary: Wrath wants to get closer to Envy. And he is doing it in a rather original manner... Include Yaoi and foot fetishism


**!Warning!: This story is pure Yaoi with foot fetishism. If you don't like any of these things, I suggest you not to read it. Quite simple really.**

 **Other than that, you know the drill: have fun, like, review, blablabla…**

 **This is the Wrath from the 2003 FMA series and this is the Envy from the Brotherhood series (Why? Because I like him much more in that version.) A nice classic WrathxEnvy… How not to like it?**

The Homonculus were on a mission in the East, near Lior. They ranted a small house to have a place where to regroup and to rest without drawing suspicions. Lust, Gluttony and Sloth were out, which only left Envy and Wrath in the house. Wrath was the new member of the crew and he didn't know his fellow Homonculus very well. So, since Envy and him had to pass sometime, he thought he could see what the green haired Homonculus was doing. Envy had never been really nice to Wrath, be he hadn't been really mean either. He just act like a jerk with everyone and Wrath wasn't an exception. Wrath finally found Envy in the living room, sleeping in an armchair with his legs placed on one arm and the back of his neck on the opposite arm. Envy looked so peaceful and innocent when he was like this. Too bad he was asleep… Wrath really wanted to spend some time with him. Suddenly, he remembered a discussion he had with Lust over how to get into Envy's good graces.

"…If you want to make Envy like you, here is what you could try…"

As these words echoed in Wrath head, the boy walked to the arm of the chair were Envy legs were and got on his knees. The young Homonculus approached his face from Envy's feet and placed a soft kiss on each one, over Envy's cut-socks. Envy opened his eyes in shock.

"What does this brat think he is doing?!" he thought.

But just when he prepared himself to kick the shit out of his younger sibling, Wrath held his right foot in his hands and started to kiss it several times. Envy hadn't moved a single muscle yet, and he found what was Wrath doing rather enjoyable to be honest…

"Maybe I can pretend to be asleep a little longer…" he said to himself and closed his eyes.

Wrath kept on worshiping Envy's foot for a while, eventually placing his lips a little lower on Envy's foot where it wasn't covered by fabric. The black haired boy gladly did the same with the left foot. A smile appeared on Envy's face.

"Mmm… This feels good…" he thought.

Suddenly, Envy felt Wrath's tongue moving on his toes, which totally took him by surprise. The boy cautiously pushed away the fabric that was covering Envy's feet to his ankles, so that the teen's feet were now completely revealed. Wrath then gave to Envy a run for his money with a combination of kisses and licks lovely delivered to his soles.

"Oh shit! This definitely feels good!"

Once Wrath had enough of worshiping the older Homonculus feet, he replaced Envy's socks just like they were. But before he left, Wrath placed the palm of his right hand under Envy's left sole and the palm of his left hand under Envy's right sole, just as if the feet were laying on his hands. Wrath smiled and gave two long kiss to each of Envy's feet. When done, the boy silently made his way to the door and walked to his bedroom. In the living room, Envy was still in the same position but now with his eyes opened. He lifted his right foot up and looked at it with a victorious expression on his face while he was waggling his toes.

"Mmm… Thanks for the ride, Wrathy. I'll make sure to pay you back…"

Later, in the bathroom, Wrath was getting himself ready to take a bubble bath. He turned on the faucet and let the tube be filled with hot water. Once ready and naked, Wrath entered into the tube and started to play with the bubbles with his alchemy. His recreational moment was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Envy in the bathroom.

"Hey! I'm using it! Wait your turn!" Wrath told him.

But Envy didn't seem to care one bit and undressed himself before Wrath, who was starting to blush. The palm tree then entered the tube, placing himself in front of his sibling.

"Didn't you hear what I said?!" said Wrath.

"Oh yes I did, kiddo. But I just thought we could spent some time together."

"Yeah sure. I can smell a rat from a thousand kilometers here… What are you up to?"

Envy placed both of his hands on his chest, playing the innocent (as much as Envy can be…)

"Oh Wrath… You are hurting me! I just want to know you a little better and to have fun with you."

"Promise?" asked Wrath, completely dumbfounded by what the other Homonculus just said.

"Promise." answered Envy.

Wrath smiled at Envy who smiled back at him. The young one took some bubbles in his hands and hold them before his face.

"Since you want to have some fun…"

Wrath then blew on the bubbles, who were instantly projected on Envy's face, who's reaction could be summarized by him waggling his arms before him while letting a "Gah!" out of his mouth.

"...I hereby declare the war of the bubbles!" said Wrath with his fist hold in the air.

Envy wiped his face clean from the bubbles and readjusted his headband before giving a defiant glare at Wrath.

"Oh so this is how you wanna play?"

The two Homonculus started to throw bubbles at each other. The battle was merciless and they were moving so much that some water was pouring out of the tube. Eventually, they both ran out of bubbles. But Wrath used his alchemy to create more bubbles for him. Envy tried to protect himself while protesting.

"Aaagh! Damn you, Wrath! That's not fair, you're cheating!"

" _Giggles_ All is fair in war…" said Wrath while throwing bubbles.

"Alright then…" thought Envy.

Without a single warning, Envy placed his right foot on Wrath crotch. This took the boy absolutely by surprise and he didn't wait long before protesting.

"Ah! Envy, What are you doing?!"

"What do you mean? I am not doing anything…" said Envy with a grin on his face. He then pressed his foot a little more against Wrath penis.

"Your-Your foot…" was all Wrath could say, disoriented that he was by the awkward feeling.

"Oh that? What's the problem? I thought everything was fair in war."

"But that's… That's…"

"What? Wrong? Nasty? Inappropriate? Don't give me that bullshit! You sure weren't thinking the same way earlier."

Wrath felt his heart beating like it was going to pop out of his chest. Could Envy know? No. He can't! He was asleep…

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…" lied Wrath.

"Is that so? Maybe I should refresh your memory by showing you then…"

Envy moved his foot from Wrath's crotch but then placed both of his feet on the boy's torso, wedging Wrath at the end of the tube. Wrath placed his hands on Envy's feet to try to free himself, but in vain. The green haired Homonculus took a firm grip on Wrath's left ankle before bringing his foot to his mouth. He licked and kissed Wrath's foot for long time.

"Does this ring a bell to you now?"

Wrath didn't responded. He felt ashamed and looked away from what was happening before him.

"Now don't be like that, Wrathy. You actually gave me a good time back there. I just wanted to return the favor. But if you don't like it, I can sto-"

"No!" Wrath said. He calmed himself and asked Envy: "I mean… Could you continue please?"

Envy smiled and took his tongue out of his mouth to lick Wrath' sole and lick in between his toes from time to time. Wrath didn't try to fight anymore and gave himself up to the pleasure, which was clearly demonstrated by all the moans he was making.

"Envy… Ma-may…"

"Uh-uh it's too late to tell me to stop now, kiddo!"

"No it's… Your feet… Can I have one?…"

Envy was surprised by the request, but since Wrath wasn't putting a fight anymore, maybe he could loosen up a little. So he moved his right foot from Wrath's torso to his mouth, where a warm pair of lips welcomed it. After that, Envy let Wrath's left foot go.

"All right, give me the other one."

Wrath, who was placing his lips and tongue everywhere on Envy's foot, gladly obeyed by lifting his right foot from the water and presenting it to his sibling.

"Mmm… Envy… Your feet are so wonderful…"

"Yours taste good as well, Wrathy…"

They both worshiped each other foot for a while: kissing, liking, caressing it… Wrath was the first one to let go and Envy soon followed. The older one got out of the tube and grabbed a towel.

"Thank you Envy, that was really amusing."

"Yes it was." responded Envy.

Wrath Soon got out of the tube too and dried himself. Once the Homonculus were dressed they both went to the living room and sat next to each other on the couch. Wrath turned the TV on and laid himself on the couch, his head resting on Envy's lap. Envy seemed annoyed at first, but he eventually didn't protest. Hell he even caressed Wrath head!

"Dammit… I think I am softening myself. What the hell is this kid doing to me?"

The Homonculus was brought back to reality when he heard the moans of the black haired boy. A diabolical idea crossed his mind…

"Do you like that?" Envy asked.

"Yes… Your hands are so soft…" responded Wrath with his eyes closed.

"Wanna feel something even better?"

Wrath opened his eyes and rose his head to look at Envy with a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"Just get your clothes off, lay yourself on the stomach and let me do the rest."

"Um… OK… The short too?"

"Nah, you can keep it."

Wrath undressed himself and laid on the couch just like Envy told him. Envy then sat astride on Wrath and started to massage his back.

"How does it feel?"

" _Moan_ Amazing."

Envy was pretty happy with the result he was getting, which made him want to please Wrath even more. After he took care of the back, Envy turned around and brought his attention to Wrath legs and feet. The boy moaned more and harder, especially when Envy's hands were on his feet. All of a sudden, Wrath felt Envy leaving his position and placing himself behind him, his hands on Wrath's hips, where his short was. Envy delicately removed the fabric and tossed it on the floor.

"I can't hold myself anymore…" said the old Homonculus.

He then placed his hands on Wrath's butt cheeks and spread them before putting his tongue on the boy's entrance. Wrath didn't make a move, except for biting his lips and moaning like a crazy. Envy kept licking Wrath asshole as he groped his butt, giving it a little smack from time to time.

" _Moan_ Envy… This feels so goooood…"

"I know. And it's about to get better…" said Envy while he got up and placed himself in front of Wrath's face, who was still laying on his stomach. Envy removed his skirt-short to reveal his hard throbbing erection to Wrath.

"Now if I were you, I would lube it a little for what's next to come."

Wrath was hesitant at first, but in the end, he found the courage to place his lips around Envy's cock tip and to slowly take his penis in his mouth. The boy was now completely suck Envy's dick, he had to admit he kinda liked it. But just when he was getting into it, Envy removed his shaft from the boy's mouth and stoke it a little.

"Good… Now for the real fun…"

Envy placed himself behind Wrath again and put in shaft right at his entrance.

"Envy, is-is this going to hurt?"

"A little at first. But don't worry, it'll feel good soon. You'll get used to it." Said Envy as he started to push himself inside his lover. He did it very slowly to be sure not to hurt him… Too much.

"Ow… Ow! OW! OW!" was all Wrath could say as he was being probed.

Once all of Envy's penis was in, Wrath moved his hips, indicating that he wanted Envy to do something. And that he did. He pulled himself out almost entirely before putting himself back with a powerful movement of his hips. Wrath screamed in agony, but didn't have the time to say anything since Envy was now pounding him with all his might. Wrath never felt that much pleasure… He wanted to say how much he loved what Envy was doing to him, but all he could do was panting.

"Shit! The kid is tighter than I expected! I'm not gonna last much longer…" Envy said to himself as he mas thrusting himself in and out of the boy. Feeling the Climax approaching, Envy laid himself on the boy's back (who was still on is stomach) and placed his hands on Wrath's shoulders for the last thrusts.

" _Grunt_ Ah fuck! Here it comes! Aaah!"

Envy's released his load into Wrath's tight ass who also came on the couch. Envy pulled his dick out and laid himself on the back, panting heavily.

" _Pant_ Shit… It has been so long since I _Pant_ came this much…"

Wrath crawled right to him and licked gave a lick to his lips.

"Thank you Envy. That was wonderful!" said Wrath with a happy smile on his face.

Envy took the boy's head in his hands and captured his lips with his own.

"I love you, Wrath."

"I love you too, Envy"

 **What do you think? Should there be a sequel? Did you liked it? Let me know!**


End file.
